Unbreak-Able
"Unbreak-Able" is the fourth episode of the third season of Bates Motel. It aired on March 30, 2015. Synopsis Romero looks into two strange deaths in White Pine Bay; Norman returns to school. Summary Hearing ambulances outside, Norman wanders down to the office to see Annika's dead body and wonders if he had something to do with it. Dylan returns home and Norma asks him to bring Norman back up to bed. Adamant to learn what is on the USB drive, Norma asks Dylan for his help in the decryption. Norman, meanwhile, grows more suspicious over Annika's death. Romero becomes obsessed with Bob Paris's role in both Annika and the dead girl in the marshes death. Emma tries to calm Norman by inviting him on a picnic. In spite of Norma's warning that Emma is sick and he could kill her if they have sex, Norman goes on to the woods with Emma and they find an abandoned cabin. As they lay together kissing, Norman stops short of having sex with her, mentioning Norma's warning. Emma is angry and goes to leave, telling Norman that she didn't realize that Norma was coming on the picnic as well. While shopping in town with Gunner, Caleb sees Norma returning to her car but gets back into the truck before she can see him. Having found out that Caleb used money to buy timber for the barn when Dylan told him not to, Dylan confronts his father, leading to Caleb injuring himself in a fall. He tells Dylan that he can't go to the emergency room as there's a warrant out for his arrest and as Dylan tends to him, Caleb reveals more of his family's history, mentioning that he and Norma only had each other when they were growing up. Dylan later finds a mysterious man ransacking the motel office looking for the USB key. Dylan threatens him and the man leaves. Norman, suspicious about the secrecy between his mother and Dylan, silently follows Dylan back to the farm to find Caleb staying there and threatens to tell Norma. Dylan tries to stop him believing that Norman may take away the one thing Dylan wants - a united family - but an enraged Norman says she has to know and drives away. Cast Main Cast * Vera Farmiga as Norma Bates * Freddie Highmore as Norman Bates * Max Thieriot as Dylan Massett * Olivia Cooke as Emma Decody * Kenny Johnson as Caleb Calhoun * Nestor Carbonell as Alex Romero Guest Stars * Joshua Leonard as James Finnegan * Kevin Rahm as Bob Paris * Courtney Richter as Portia * Tracy Spiridakos as Annika Johnson * Peter Stebbings as Bob's Employee * Keenan Tracey as Gunner Also Starring * Nick Hunnings as Deputy Walker * Aaron Hutchinson as Paramedic * Manny Jacinto as Loner Guy * Martin Novotny as Clay DuFont Notes * This episode was watched by 1.71 million viewers. Music Videos File:Unbreak-Able Promo File:Bates Motel Romero Lies by Omission (S3, E4) Bates Motel Inside the Episode Unbreak-Able (S3, E4) Gallery File:Unbreak-Able.jpg Unbreak-Able 2.jpg Unbreak-Able 3.jpg Unbreak-Able 4.jpg Unbreak-Able 5.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes